My Logurt Story
by HanyouNight
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO MARVEL. Just a oneshot for my bestfriend based on our RP. It's nothing fancy. Please R&R


He sat on the balcony, unable to sleep. He was confused by the constant dreams. The strong, broad shoulders that melt under his furry blue hands. Kurt was constantly dreaming of the thick, strong arms holding him, making him feel safe. Not understanding made this all worse. Every night he had nightmares that terrified him. Made him scream out. It caused Logan more then once to come rushing into his room. Pulled the fuzzy teenager into his arms and hugged him hard, whispering that everything was going to be fine. That he was safe. It never stopped Kurt from sobbing. Everything rushing around his in mind. All his life there has been someone who wanted him gone, hated him. Just because he didn't look human. He looked like a demon. Here at the institute he was suppose to feel welcomed. It made him feel even more isolated then ever.  
>Kurt sighed and climbed back into bed, trying to fall asleep. Eventually he did, but soon ended up tossing and turning. Fire was consuming him. Burning his fur, nipping at his tail, his feet, his hands. It hurt, oh god did it hurt. He fell to his knees praying to god to make it stop. To forgive him. And then a voice answered back, "No". He teleported. It was the only thing he could think of to do. Suddenly those familiar hands and arms were touching his shoulders.<br>"Elf, Wake up kid!"  
>Logan shook him gently. This was the first time Kurt had ended up in HIS bed. Kurt startled awake, looking wildly around. He saw Logan and he couldn't help himself. He started crying once again.<br>"Logan it hurt so much!"  
>He felt his arms encircle him, comforting him, protecting him from the invisible forces out to get the young one. What could he have possibly seen that made him so terrified to sleep? No one deserved that, especially not the teenager in his arms who just wanted to be normal. To be accepted by his peers.<br>"Shh its o.k. Elf. I'm right here. I'm not going to let anything hurt ya."  
>Logan rocked him gently. He stroked his blue locks until Kurt finally managed to calm down. Kurt looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain and needing someone. This was HIS fuzzy blue teenager. How could anyone want to hurt him. Logan just hugged him more and Kurt rested his head on his shoulder, snuggling into the crook of his neck.<br>" Logan You are my best friend. The kindest person I have known in awhile. Danke shon."  
>The gruff man smiled a bit.<br>" It's alright kid. Sleep here tonight. I'll keep your monsters away."  
>Kurt proceeded to do just that, snuggling as much to his protector. Logan laid down, keeping him as close as possible and tried to help him sleep.<br>A week had gone by since Kurt first teleported into Logan room. He spent every night in his room since. Logan never complained once. He seemed to like the company. Even started to make space for Kurt's progressive move in. Kurt shut the door to the bathroom that was attached to the room, a towel wrapped around his waist as his hair and fur dripped onto the floor. Logan chuckled.  
>"Feel better?"<br>"Ja. Sehr besser. Danke Logan."  
>Kurt sighed and sunk onto the bed, the towel drooping just low enough to see the top of his ass. Logan stared appreciatively for a few minutes. Kurt picked up a brush and started to brush his hair out. Logan watched him for a few minutes before taking the brush out of his hands and sitting close behind him, petting and brushing Kurt's hair for him. He felt his elf relax greatly under his hands. Logan proceeded to brush out his fur, feeling Kurt melt. Logan brushed everywhere including his lower back and thighs, much to Kurt's small sounds of pleasure.<br>"Logan... Thank you."

"For what?"  
>"Being my friend... letting me crash in your room. I can move out."<br>"Elf. It's fine. I don't mind the company."  
>He kept brushing his fur over and over again, wanting an excuse to touch Kurt where ever he can. When he was done, he massaged his shoulders, working out all the knots from the danger room and being stressed from his nightmares. Logan wrapped his arms around him and hugged him against his chest. Kurt snuggled as his heart sped up.<br>'Logan is so nice... He isn't as mean or scary as the others think he is.'

He tilted his head up, looking at Logan and was slightly surprised when he pressed his dark lips against Kurt's blue ones. It took a few seconds for him to respond but when he did, the kiss turned very passionate very quickly. Kurt broke the kiss for air soon after. "L-Logan?"

"Sorry Elf... I couldn't help myself..."

"Nein. Don't be sorry..."

Kurt blushed, and shifted in Logan's lap. This time it was Logan's turn to be surprised as Kurt kissed him deeply and it didn't take long for him to respond to Kurt, laying backwards as he kissed him back. With Kurt's body pressed against Logan's, it was almost too much. Soon Kurt found himself lacking a towel with a very obvious problem pressed into Logan's stomach.  
>" You seem very healthy"<br>Kurt blushed and squirmed uncomfortably. He really really wanted to be with Logan at this moment, but he never had sex before and all of a sudden he realized he liked guys. This was completely new for him.  
>"Logan...I've never... I mean.."<br>"I know kid. We can take this as far as you want and we can take it slow."  
>He looked into the gruff man's eyes and saw the kindness he always showed him. He slowly guided Logan's hand to his fuzzy dick. Logan gripped it gently and ran his fingers along it, marveling at the soft fur. Kurt let out a soft moan. Logan continued to pet him, making Kurt's pleasure build quickly. He teased the purplish tip and smirked when cum slowly started oozing down. "Ah! Logan" Kurt's voice was hoarse, nearly unable to speak from these small touches. Logan gently kissed his neck and trailed kisses down his torso before engulfing Kurt's furry blue member in his mouth.<br>Kurt's senses went wild as Logan sucked and swallowed, gently massaging his ass and teasing a finger around his rim. It became too much for Kurt to handle and he released, sending his first load straight down Logan's throat. The fuzzy teenager laid there, panting hard, going limp. Logan slowly moved back up and laid next to him, licking his lips and grinning wildly. "Shut up" "I didn't say anything Elf." Kurt slowly started to snuggle to him, and Logan snuggled right back. "That was...wow." "First blow job?" Logan felt proud to be Kurt's first for anything. "Ja..." Kurt blushed. "There's no need to be embarrassed. " Kurt opened his mouth to say something but his stomach answered for him. The gruffy old man chuckled and slid a pair of pj bottoms onto his new lover, kissing his hip before scooping him up and carrying him downstairs to the kitchen. "Logan I am capable of walking." "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't carry you?" Kurt stared at him in shock. "Don't want me to be your boyfriend?" "Ja! I mean Nein! I mean-" he blushed harder with every second. "You are my best friend Logan." Logan paused. "You are mine too. I just want to be with you more than as a friend." Kurt took a few minutes to process this.  
>Here was the man who protected him from everything, who befriended him when no one else would. He took care of him when he was sick, when he was hurt. He turned to Logan for everything. Why shouldn't he fall in love with him? "Me too..Wolf." and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips. Logan returned the kiss and continued to carry him to the kitchen.<p>

~~~~~~THIS IS A SKIP IN TIME TO TWO YEARS LATER. I CAN DO THAT~~~~~~~~

Time passed and Kurt and Logan moved out of the mansion, retiring from the X-Men. The Professor wasn't happy with the decision but Logan persuaded him. They owned their own home, where they could snuggle, Kurt would cook. They spent every minute they could with eachother.  
>Logan hurried up the walkway to their home, where his pregnant love waited for him. Kurt was seven months pregnant with a little baby girl. Logan busted through the doorway. "Elf?" "Wolf, I'm in the living room." Logan smiled and walked over, leaning down to kiss his elf before kissing his belly. "How are we?" "We missed you" "Sorry... I had a sudden workload at the plant" Kurt snuggled to Logan. "It's okay. You are home now." He hugged his elf to him and pulled out a smallish box. "I have a surprise for you" "Ja?" "Open it." And Kurt did. He stared in wonder at the ring. "Logan..." "Elf... I want ya to marry me.. to be my wife or husband or whatever.." " On one condition." "Name it. Anything." "You have to wear a dress." "...I HAVE to?" "Ja." "...Fine."<br>They laughed and kissed and snuggled because Kurt was too far along for them to make love. They waited until their daughter was born to get married and had a wonderful wedding. They were proud parents, showed her off at the wedding. They invited all the X-Men.

And they lived happily ever after


End file.
